drawfeetimefandomcom-20200215-history
Pucconici
Pucconici, the Skeleton Clown, is a dark clown that came to being as long as clowns and skeletons have existed. He is known to have many "brood sharers," their dark professions including dark gymnast, dark poet, and a dark osteopath.He is a short entity (only growing as tall as chest height), who resembles a clown without socks, and with a skull for a head (think if Pennywise had spawned with Ghost Rider). He sustains himself on crickets and steals the life essence of humans (for eons, it was believed he consumed them). After choosing his dark vocation, Pucconici attended the Istvan Lulik Academy, where he learned the dark Clown arts. After graduating, he left a piece of his presence there as a familiar for those worthy enough to summon, similar to how summoning works in the Dark Souls franchise. The next known records of Pucconici date back to Puritan times, where he was caught scampering through the alleys of London. After this, he hid away aboard a whaling ship, searching for bugs. Unfortunately, there were no bugs aboard this ship, and he was inadvertently unleashed upon a young America. Upon arriving in America, Pucconici tried making his way as a birthday clown, but the children were all terrified of his shrieking and clattering. He was never paid for his efforts, though he only asked for crickets as payment (he assumes Americans tip). He was soon summoned by Kimmerin Franco to defeat Matias di Gregorio and conquer the realm of Midfield. Unfortunately, Kimmerin was defeated and Pucconici was sealed in a box coated with gemstones and runes. The events that transpired at the Lulik Academy went on to inspire the Task of the Goalkeeper ''young adult novel series. Pucconici went on to have a spin-off story after the end of the ''series, which went on to become an all-time worst seller.The author did a voiceover for the audiobook, which somehow sold worse than the novel. Since then, the author has taken a vow of silence, in hopes of making reparations for the damages he has caused. At some point, Nathan opened Pucconici's box, where Pucconici mistook Nathan for his 'Brood Papa'-- then immediately asked for $5. Sometime after Pucconici's release, Jake disappeared into a smoldering crater, apparently destroyed. However, when Jake returned a week later, he revealed that Pucconici, rather than consuming the essence, hoards essence (putting it on a shelf). Several weeks after being freed from the box, Pucconici was given a job by his friend, the mayor, as a judge in Spooky Court, where he was to hand out Solomonesque punishments. For example, because Victor Travers was unable to hold his debts, he was forced to hold a lion. Pucconici has taken a particular interest in Jacob-- specifically his essence. Pucconici's only known weaknesses include pies weilded by a virgin pure of heart, as well as that guy from Smash Mouth (he is the most powerful wizard, as indicated by the length of his soul patch). And I love him. -editor's note: all images of Pucconici have been destroyed after the events of the ''Task of the Goalkeeper ''series.